


HxH Killugon Song oneshots

by Gosrep



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gon - Freeform, Killugon - Freeform, hunterxhunter - Freeform, hxh - Freeform, killua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gosrep/pseuds/Gosrep
Summary: I take a random song from my playlist and make a hxh oneshot out of it.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Song one: Idle Town - Conan Gray

Gon led me toward a small diner on the left side of a street lit by fairy lights. He took me by the hand and hastily made his way toward the small restaurant. He glanced back at me, a smile as bright as the setting sun on his face. 

We had decided to take a break from our work and travel into a small town a little while away from the hotel we were staying at. The hotel reminded us of the Heavens Gate Arena, only much warmer and welcoming. Kurapika and Leorio joined us, but they stayed at the hotel for reasons they wouldn't disclose to us. 

The town was not necessarily small, but it wasn't large either. There were house sprinkled around the shops, restaurants, and entertainment centers. It wasn't modern or old either. It was like if the suburbs of Yorknew Ciry and the towns in the NGL had a strange baby. The buildings were old, the brick becoming dull with moss and vines cascading down a few of the walls. Inside of each building, it seemed to have its older model with certain parts upgraded for safety or to adapt with the technology. The townspeople had a lot of access to technology. Each building had bright lights, tv's, and other electronic devices depending on the purpose of the structure. 

The streets were populated with people with warm smiles on their faces. They were all inhabitants there, and they could tell we were 'tourists.' We got a few strange looks on the streets, it might've been because we were holding hands, but most of the people didn't bother to give us a second glance. Even so, my face burned a bright red at the feeling of his hand touching mine. Gon couldn't see it though, he was too busy looking at the area's with wide eyes. 

We arrived at the restaurant. It was around 6:30 pm and the sun was starting to tilt to the west. A waitress came over and took our drinks. We could tell she was wondering how we would pay for our meal, I couldn't help but laugh at the fact we were hunters and probably much richer than her (considering her to only earn from her tips.) 

The rest of the meal seemed to speed by. We sat outside so we could watch the sun slowly go down. Our mouths seemed to wander, talking about whatever came to mind. Even after being friends for about 2 1/2 years, I don't think we've ever returned to the same topic twice (unless it was regarding an enemy.)

The time passed without my knowledge and before I could comprehend it, dinner was over. The sun was far further down than I last remembered. I checked the time and it was around 7:30. Kurapika and Leorio said they wanted us to start heading back by midnight, but I hadn't really planned on obeying their curfew. 

We paid (giving a gracious tip) and left the diner. We walked side by side down the street we arrived on. The fairy lights became even more noticeable with the dimming sky, and Gon's brown eyes looked like a pool of honey under the yellow lights. His face shined as he enthusiastically talked about whatever his interests were, he was always so adorable with his fixations on the smallest things. 

I caught myself starting to blush again. I considered telling him, but we were in public and I wouldn't want to embarrass him. My heart raced at the thought. It would be a great time, the town is beautiful, but we still have so much to explore. 

For some reason, we sat on the sidewalk underneath a lamppost. We sat across from each other with our legs crossed. Gon looked at me, I sat there curious. He ended up bringing up a game he wanted to try out. I agreed, also having never heard of it before.

We sat there, again, for more time than I could comprehend. It was only when the sun hit my eyes that I realized how quickly it was setting. I didn't care though, every minute that the sun slowly went down was a peaceful minute spending time with him. It dawned on my all at once... I was having fun. I didn't mean to let it show on my face, but I couldn't help but widen my eyes and let my mouth drop a little. I couldn't remember the last time I simply played and had fun without anything being brought up about missions or work. 

The sun had almost completely set, with only the top part peaking over the horizon. Gon and I moved towards the center, wiggling over so we were sitting side by side. I went to check the time on my watch. He leaned over, slightly leaning on my shoulder with his head only  
a little bit away from my watch. I could see the confused look on his face as he tried to tell the time, even though I could only see the back of his head. It took a minute, but I was able to get a good look of exactly what time it was. 8:10. 

Gon moved away as I tried to figure out what to do for the rest of the day. Gon was looking around when I saw his face light up. He had spotted an arcade across the street. He excitedly pointed and practically dragged me to the building, that took me by surprise and I struggled to get up as Gon ran across the street. He had grabbed my wrist, the urge to slide it to my hand grew inside of me, along with a red hue creeping across my face. 

Neither of us had been in an arcade before, with Gon living on an island that looked like a chicken strip and me not being allowed to leave my house my entire life. We both stood in the entry way staring in awe, the machines, music, and flashing lights shining in the reflection of our eyes. Both of our mouths were open without us realizing it. My eyes went to the carpet on the floor. 'Why does it looks so tacky but also fit so well?' I thought to myself. The purple carpeting with the yellow, red, and orange shapes and squiggles almost looking animated with the light of the machines.

After standing in the doorway for a minute, we walked to one of the machines. Gon leaned down, noting that they needed ‘coins’ to work. A tall man greeted us and told us that real money would be traded for the coins. We walked to the front desk and traded money for more coins than we would ever need. 

We split the coins in half and separated, spending our share on addicting games and bad VR rpg’s. We ended up meeting and spending the majority of our coins on dance competitions. Gon kept repeatedly falling, quickly joined by me after doubling over in laughter. In the end, we got enough tickets for small slinkies and glowing bracelets. 

We left the arcade both feeling the same. I knew by the look in his eyes and the small smile that was spread across his face. We never wanted today to end... but we realized that the more we wanted it to stay, the quicker it seemed to go by. I wanted to spend every moment like this with Gon, I never wanted him to be in danger again. I would die if he left me. I felt a tear sting my eyes, I blinked it away before he could notice.

Gon looked at me with the softest look I’ve ever seen. He looked at me and then focused on the hill directly behind my head. He led me to the end of the street and said he wanted to spend the rest of the night on the hill. I checked the time, it was 10:10 pm. 

We hopped the fence and hiked up the increasingly steep hill. We almost relaxed the top, but made the decision to stay a bit below. We sat below the stars, which were blocked by clouds so only a few were visible. We sat there and talked for hours, laughing and enjoying ourselves. I realized after a while that we were in the dark and he wouldn’t be able to see me blush. 

After a while, we ended up laying down right next to each other. The clouds had cleared, almost like they were telling us to stargaze together. We did just that, continuing to talk while trying to see constellations from the hill. The town was almost completely quiet but the fairy lights still pierced the night sky with the yellow lights, even though they were dimmed down. 

Fireflies surrounded us with the sound of crickets growing and fading like the wind. I let my hand rest by my side with my other hand cushioning my head. I want him to take it so badly. I want him to realize how I feel. Life isn’t like that though. I realized at a young age that nothing is handed to you. The thought crosses my mind again, should I ask him? I try to shake it off, but it pursues my mind and I am unable to get rid of it. I can feel my face burning and the temptation to tell him scorches my mind and heart. 

No matter how badly the words fight to get out of my mouth, I keep them in. I’m not going to ruin this moment. We just keep staring at the night sky, slowly getting sleepier underneath the blanket of stars. I check the time once more. 12:35. 

Idle Town - Conan Gray


	2. Two - Not a song

Killua had been laying there for about 2 hours, only the time had passed like minutes to him. He was still in a daze, stuck in shock and disbelief of his current situation. He snapped back into reality and really started thinking about the issue at hand.

Earlier that day his mother sat him down and told him they had to move across the country. Killua's mother and father worked in the same profession and under the same company, so it was extremely convenient for them that they both were moved to work in a different location. For Killua; however, it practically ended his world. 

Tears started to well in his eyes again, but he quickly wiped them away and sat up at the foot of his bed. He really didn't have that much of an issue with the moving situation. His highschool was nothing special, his town was pretty boring, and he didn't really do much. The main issue, and only issue, with leaving was Gon. 

Killua had no friends for years, his older brothers constantly belittling him and telling him he was never good enough for friends. Killua believed that for years, but Gon moved to their town and shattered that built reality for him. Gon was liked by practically everyone, and as soon as he arrived almost all of the students gravitated toward him and tried to be his friend. Gon only seemed interested in becoming friends with Killua, though. No matter how hard Killua pushed, Gon pushed harder. Eventually, Killua gave up and they became best friends. 

The red lava lamp on Killua's bedside table illuminated the rest of the room. The dark grey walls and posters glowed and reflected just the tiniest fraction of the light. Killua flopped back onto his bed, his feet hanging off, and began to think again. He had blocked his emotions for the majority of that night, but he had a slowly growing feeling that he would break down soon. 

He didn't tell Gon any of this, mainly because he couldn't believe it himself. The most astounding part of all of this was he was leaving in two weeks. Two weeks. That was all the time he had left with him. Killua's eyes started burning, but he didn't do anything about it. It was around 10 p.m, he was too tired to do anything. 

Killua's phone kept periodically buzzing, probably messages from Gon. If he didn't respond soon, Gon would try to call him to make sure he was ok. Killua chuckled. That was one of the many selfless qualities that Killua didn't have. He felt he would never be able to experience that type of selflessness for someone. Killua always assumed that they just wanted to be left alone, but Gon would always push him to check on them. That's what made him such a good person. Gon would always push people to be better, to improve, to grow. 

Tears slowly rolled down Killua's face, staining the red sheets neatly arranged on his bed. As soon as the bed sheets absorbed the water, another thought came to his mind. He would have to start all over, be alone with his family again with practically no escape. Before he met Gon, he spent all of his time alone in his room. His older brothers would constantly tell him that he wasn't ever good enough for friends, and he never told his parents because he thought they wouldn't believe him. Gon would give him a chance to leave his house and spend time in a positive environment. 

Killua didn't even realize he was crying now until his phone buzzed. He remembered that that Gon was messaging him and he should answer. He shifted his body so he was sitting at the side of his bed. He picked up his phone and scrolled on the Lock Screen to look at the notifications. 

Gon: 9+ new Messages

Killua closed his eyes and mentally prepared. He opened the messaging app and scrolled up. He stared at the screen for a second. He could tell Gon now. He should.. he mentally battled for a moment before reluctantly deciding to tell Gon what was going on. After conversing with him for a moment about the situation, Gon messaged something that nearly broke him. 

Gon: Well... we could try long distance! I'm sure it isn't that hard to keep in touch just through messaging!

Killua strangely got angry at that message. "Don't you know how hard it is to maintain long distance?! How many people do you know had a successful long distance relationship?? Long distance only works if it starts out that way.. granted.. we're not dating but still, it's so hard to maintain!"

Of course he wouldn't tell Gon that, Gon was always super happy and a total 'Glass Half Full' person. 

Killua: we can try..:)

Killua decided to put his phone down and get water. His excessive crying caused him to get slightly dehydrated. He walked to the kitchen and for some reason went to the bathroom to get water. As soon as he closed the door, the whole reality of the situation same crashing down on him. It was like a tsunami came crashing down with speeds higher than he could ever imagine. Like an earthquake shook his entire world and left it in shambles, then hours later a tsunami came crashing on the shore destroying what was left, the force of the wave sending him spinning and disoriented in the murky water without any hope of ever seeing the surface again. 

His legs gave out and he just curled on the floor and let our poor attempts of stifled cries. He grabbed his shirt right where his heart was, like pulling was going to ease the mental pain he was experiencing. There were so many thoughts flooding his mind that there wasn't a clear thing to cry about, but he just couldn't hold it anymore. 

Even after he calmed down, he couldn't find the energy to get up and go back to his room, even though it was just down the hallway. It was way past 11. p.m. at this point, but he didn't bother doing anything. He just moved so he was sitting on the bathroom floor against the wall, his shirt and face stained with tears and his eyes and nose red. He had a headache from everything that happened today. Even though he had cried so much in so little time, he was still ready to tip over and spill at any moment. He was simultaneously feeling nothing and everything at the same time.

Deep down he knew there was nothing he could do, but there was still a small flame of hope that would be painfully extinguished at a moments notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this is a prompt for an english assignment that i didn't end up using. i really liked the idea so i ended up writing this. i'm pretty okay with the finished product. there wasn't much action and i think i wrote it pretty well for the short time frame. i hope you guys enjoyed it. i have more prompts for song one shots hopefully coming soon. i'm sorry about my bad posting schedule.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first oneshot of this series (and my first oneshot ever) so I hope I’ll Improve over the course of this ‘series?’ Anyway, as you can see, the title of the song inspiring the oneshot will be the chapter title. Not each chapter is going to be an exact copy of the song, the plot is just inspired by it. I haven’t seen anyone do this before, so I hope I do a good job and that you all enjoy!


End file.
